clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sharkbate/1
Hey... ya, this is my first talk page! -- Barkjon 00:31, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks Barkjon for the welcome. I really hope to help out the Club Penguin Wiki. I've been wanting to for a long time now and now I get the job! --Sharkbate Dude... if you want to create a wiki, Use this page: Wikia Requests --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Please. Stop making articles but hacking programs. It might enourage people to use them!--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 04:04, 15 December 2008 (UTC) home page hey sharkbate what did you do to the home page??? --Chris the british lad Mate, Gimme A nice cold beer 23:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) p.s: this is sk8itbot08's fresh start account coz i forgot my pass lolz sorry.. oh, sorry, i just hate vandels and u were in history, no offence. il do my best to fix it too! --Chris the british lad Mate, Gimme A nice cold beer 14:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I edit this Wiki, Have you ever heard of me, Sk8rbluscat??? --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 15:09, 20 December 2008 (UTC) You get the Sk8rbluscat award! and Hello Hello Sharkbate. I realized that you were doing a pretty good job editing the wiki so here. Well, have a blast!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:49, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin 2??? Umm, I'm sorry, But I'm going to have to delete your page "Club penguin 2" Because, well, It doesn't really exist, so it should go to the Fanon wiki. --Metalmanager ''Talk to me!'' 11:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Award I had to move your award page to this because awards you made aren't supposed to be in the mainspace. And you don't think i'm a good editor?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 02:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Club Penguin 2 lol I wasn't screaming at you I was just making a point. It's not just because of club penguin 2, I just think you need a lot more good edits before you should be a sysop. ~~Bluehero~~ I have '''NEVER' talked to you but... I would like to ask you, "What's up?" Have a glorious day, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 15:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) The last Sk8rbluscat award Here you go, you earned it! Have a glorious day, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 15:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) What Friend List? What Friend List are you talking about?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 17:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Don't worry 'bout it! Just remember to check that a Template or Page doesn't already exist. You should see this anyway, its '''SO Funny! -- _Metalmanager_ 19:55, 4 January 2009 (UTC) hi Hi Sharkbate, do you want to meet on Cp? you can pick zones! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 19:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:What Friends list? That is for penguins I met on Club Penguin that are registered, not wiki friends that I haven't met. But I can still pay you. You will be on the Gryffindor High Council! This is for friends that are special.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 20:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) how did you get animated flags? was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I can't because I would get in trouble with the Webmasters. was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:41, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I don't like to talk about it... I don't want the Webmasters to put me in "jail" and then keep me blocked. Besides, you need to start off as a rollback. You can request to be a rollback here. was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 21:44, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Interview Why don't I get an interview?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 00:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, can I work for the news letter too? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 01:26, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I have applied for the job on the talk page!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 00:56, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I now need an interview to apply for the job!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 00:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Do you need me to delete the interview page for you? And also can we make a newspaper now?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 01:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) k ok, thanks! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Newsletter I'll so join your newsletter! Can you have an interview with me?-- Barkjon 03:14, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I answered your interview.-- Barkjon 00:52, 8 January 2009 (UTC) You're ending of your signature is small! Please fix it by adding on it??? --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Put it at the end! Uhh... I'm terrible at using Paint for things other than screenshots. Can I do something else?-- Barkjon 00:17, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Are my Jokes and Riddles good enough for me to get promoted?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 16:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Well, there is one problem. I don't know how to upload pictures!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 14:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I am editing as we speak!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 14:58, 11 January 2009 (UTC) There is your newsletter!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 15:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Bye Bye Sharky! yes Yes, it seems i have. Sorry about that, i will put you in too. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 01:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) HAVE YOU MET CADENCE YET??? The problem is now that I have school, I have an hour on the computer, and it really .--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 22:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) But at least I will still do some newsletters! And why did you promote Metalmanager ALL the way to publisher? I published the newsletter that one day!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 04:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) How to Rollback If you see a page vandalized, go to the history of the page, and click rollback. Then you did it!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 04:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Sharkbate, wanna vote For/Neutral/Against my b-crat request? Go here to do so! --Metalmanager 14:15, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! I finally know how to upload! Want to see the pictures I uploaded? Then here they are: Image:Testing.PNG|My first uploaded picture! Image:Me as Beta.PNG|Me as a beta tester (edit) Cool pics, huh?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 22:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Wait, on Snowman, you have the music note pin?!?! Or is that edited?!?!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!' 13:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Currently, I am 540 days old and my first pin is the Cart Surfer.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 21:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Animated You know, I can do animated stuff too! Me, TurtleShroom and you seem to be the only people who know the secret website! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:07, 22 January 2009 (UTC) It's made with something called "Cpanel" and...you gotta pay for it...My mum paid it for. Good idea! I should put my friends list on my homepage! But, It's really long, so, I will make a Top 10. I'll be sure to put you on it! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:23, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Well, It's harder than that, it takes a while, and you have to have website editing experience. And it costs alot....I think. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Ultimate Award I will give you my ultimate award, but I have to tell you something secret. My real name is -CLASSIFIED-. Do NOT tell anybody else!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 01:05, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, check the history for it!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 01:05, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yes! Here you go! Hvae a blast!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 03:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Sharky Force Ok, I can see you're inspired by mine, BUT, that doesn't mean you can copy from me! You have the same type logo (White up Red Down) and it says Join Today! Just like my logo. You can have your own team, but don't copy from me. People who copy me could get an unaward... --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 09:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Sharky Force Ok, Thanks for changing it. You won't get an unaward by the way and i'll think about joining. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I didn't say I wouldn't join I said I'll think about it. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 23:10, 23 January 2009 (UTC) what time In Penguin standard time when does it start. Teltu-Teltu eastern time Ok... like New Jersey time? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok i am eastern standered time. I might not be able to stay the whole time. I also might be late cuz i sleep til like 11:00 pm. Teltu-Teltu yes Yes, it is, lol! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Template for secret page! Users who have found this user's secret page, click "Edit" and copy the text above this sentance and paste it with your userboxes. --"Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 05:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not going to give you an unaward. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 21:28, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Party Hey SB. I'm coming to your party. To convert between time zones, could you tell me what region/city your in so I can use an online converter to make it GMT. The problem is they don't do "Eastern" or "Pacific" time zone; they do it by city/region. Sorry if it bothers you. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Member Party Oh ok, so that's 5 hours minus GMT time. Which means it starts at 2pm GMT. You might want to note that in the page. Oh and I looked at your userpage and it's fantastic. One thing cool I did realise, is that your tracker template came from my talk page. I could tell. Anyway, hope you meet you at the party. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:10, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Lol Just stating, but I just looked through all of your subpages and have seen a lot of things that have come from me. Sharky Force for once: the background came from my talk page, and the code came from VandalWatch (which again was created by me). Meh. I should give you an award. You've nearly got as much edits as me and you have a lot of trust unlike some other sysops... so here you go. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Sysop I know your not a sysop, I was just saying since there are some immature sysops who are like 3 years old and get promoted for doing 1000 userpage edits lol. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Sharkbate!!! I am Sutec. I may or may not be able to make it to you member party. But if I can make it,unfortunatly, I cannot stay for the duration of the party. I am sorry. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 23:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) party I know this is a long time from now, but you are invited to my 1 year penguin B Day! The party is Tuesday, March 24, 2009. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Even though the spots are full on the party guest list, I'm still coming. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 12:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Please tell me the flag making site! I PROMISE not to tell ANYONE else!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 16:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Cool site! Thank you! But how do I save it? Click ImageShack?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 17:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Where is the party? ~Teltu Dang! I missed the party! I overslept!--User:DigiSkymin Can you go on Loo Moo? Go to my igloo on map when you go on him. And remember, I am on Mammoth!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 19:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Go on Sherbet in the Boiler Room!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 19:37, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ha! I met Heatblast227 Earlier! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:45, 25 January 2009 (UTC) The person named Wally837 in the Boiler Room was me. He is an ultimate safe chat.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 19:47, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I was at mass during your party. Sorry I couldn't be there.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) delayed Why is party delayed? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 22:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) shop Hey can I get an animated flag from your shop ~Teltu Easter Penguin What Character is the Easter Penguin in your movie? If it involves Bunny Ears i am in!! LOL ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 22:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) All I know is that is in 49 days ~Teltu Btw its tEltu not tIltu lolz I hate no one on this wiki! besides everyone makes mistakes!I make them all the time Can you meet me? Can you meet me in server Sleet in Chillyfreezz's igloo on the map? User:OOJH123 January 25, 2009 Cool site! OOJH123 (Chillyfreezz) has a site www.oojh123.webs.com PLZ come! Come to my party OOJH123 (Chillyfreezz) User:OOJH123/Parties/ Please meet me on CP! Hello Sharkbate! I'm DigiSkymin, also known as Chasm415 on CP. Can you meet me on CP this Tuesday at 5:30 on server Snowfall? Also, I want to talk aobut your skit/movie. I hope I see you there!--User:DigiSkymin Please join! Greetings, I am DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415. I am the founder of a new army, called Digital Spiral Association. This army greatly needs the help of powerful and witty penguins like you, so please consider joining our army. For more details, please visit my user page. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin